1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to missile stage coupling systems. More particularly, it pertains to means for fastening together and attaining the in-flight separation of any two stages of a missile or space flight device while minimizing the possibility of tipoff.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various approaches have been employed in the area of missile stage coupling and separation. Ball lock joints and latches frequently have been utilized to join stages. The problems related to the separation process have been treated by a wide variety of approaches. Often separation systems have focussed upon the desire to minimize the problem of tipoff. Tipoff occurs when a clean and immediate separation is not achieved between the stages and can result in the lower stage, for example a booster, imparting an undesired reorientation of the trajectory to the on-flying stages.
Prior attempts to minimize tipoff have included the use of a frangible disc, a clamping ring, explosive cord, shaped explosive charge, and imparting relative movement between the stages. They have generally relied upon the use of explosives placed at or near the junction of the stages. The very operation of such devices introduces perturbations into the trajectory of the on-flying stage.
The present invention provides both for the secure coupling and smooth separation of missile stages by providing a separation bolt at the junction of the stages of a missile or other moving body. The bolt is propelled from a position securing the stages wholly into one of them upon a predetermined signal. A clean break is thus made at the desired instant without reliance on the occurrence of an explosion at the junction of the stages.